Blood and Techno
by Moontoy
Summary: life is strange, stranger for homicidal maniacs   nny x oc         sorry erased my story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This story is one that I've been longing to write mainly because I have a new obsession with JTHM (mainly Nny) ok with that said let's start :3**

**JTHM-JTHM-JTHM-JTHM-JTHM-JTHM-JTHM-JTHM-JTHM-JTHM-3**

**Nny's P.O.V**

I'm walking today. The wall doesn't need paint for some time now and I figure a walk away from the doughboys and nail-bunny will do me some good. The constant _click_ of my clawed boots against the broken asphalt makes a nice calming rhythm in my head. I turned my head to the right and saw the Brain Freezy shop. Fingering the loose change in my pocket I figure I have enough for a brain freezy.

Entering the pale blue, semi-crowded and slightly chilled shop I easily ignored the gawking stares of the brainless sacks of flesh called people. The _clinks_ of my boots felt louder to me somehow as I made my way to the service counter. I fished the money out of my black pockets and snatched the cup out of the cashiers hand.

The stares of the supposed "people" were bothering me. It was very unusual. Walking over to the freezy machine made me feel better. Flipping the switch I watched bright red slushy fill my cup, when I deemed it done I slapped on the cap, stuck in the straw and began to drink.

Enjoying my freezy I failed to notice her as she walked across my path. I was walking north and she was going west toward the counter. I'm guessing that her boot caught mine which caused her to trip and I fell over her. Shaking my head I realized the position we were in. I had fallen on her; her torso to mine. Apparently she hit her head because she wasn't moving. I really didn't want to deal with a scene with so many people still starring, I quickly scooped her up onto my back and hurried home. Not like that was easy.

/ At Nny's house/

I kicked open my weathered front door and kicked it shut. While that still didn't wake her I walked down 2 flights of steep damp stairs to a part of the house that I rarely used, the sleeping rooms. Once again kicking open the broken door I made my way over to the plain black bed. I dropped her carefully onto the bed and stood up to crack my spine. It's not like she's heavy but come on, who the hell is use to carrying someone on their back for 5 miles?

I turned around to exit the room, but just as I did she made noise indicating she was about to wake up. I stretched my long legs around to the outside of the door and pressed my back against the wall. I craned my neck just enough to see her sit up. She looked around and just shrugged. She wasn't scared by the look on her face, in fact she started singing…

_Turn it inside out so I can see, _

_The part of you that's drifting over me,_

_Because when I look your never there,_

_But when I sleep your everywhere,_

_I recognized the way you make me feel,_

_It's hard to think you might not be real,_

_I sense it now the waters getting deep,_

_I try to wash the pain away from me,_

_Away from me_

_Because you're everywhere to me…._

I must have cut her off because she stopped singing when I re-entered the room. She stared at me and I stared at her. She did something unexpected though; she scooted back on the bed and patted the space before her. I took the invitation and crossed my long legs in front of her.

"Shadow" I heard her say as she outstretched her mesh clad hand. I took it and replied.

"Johnny, but I go by Nny" I stated. She smiled which was, I admit beautiful.

"Nny... I really like it, it's cool "she giggled.

"Um thank you" which was hard to say mainly because no one had ever told me that.

" why were you singing?' I blurted

"No real reason it helps me calm down, when im in stressed situations,by the way since im not dead or chained to anything were am I? " shadow ask with mild curiousidy.

"um your at my house, we tripped in the Brain Frezzy shop and you hit your head" I stated. She sighed heavly and shook her head.

"Sorry" she said apologetically 'I've just been in a daze lately so I'm always running into some kind of trouble".

Shadow then stopped talking and just looked me up and down, which I guess she was examining me so I did the same. Her skin was milk chocolate color, and I knew it wasn't from the sun because her skin was also pale, like she lived underground for a few years. But besides that she had long thin black hair with white tips that reached to the base of her spine. Her eyes were bright red and she had heavy eyeliner. She apparently loved black, as Shadow wore a black silk tank with the words "Music Junkie "in bold red letters. She also wore black tennis short and thigh high black white and red converse.

"What does Music Junkie mean?" in found myself saying as I pointed to her shirt. She looked down and smiled.

-sxj-sxj-sxj-sxj-sxj-sxj-sxj-sxj-sxj-sxj-sxj-sxj-sxj- Shadows p.o.v

"Nothing really, I'm a DJ at a club down town "I replied. Nny nodded. I had to admit this guy was cute, hot even. He looked pretty pale though and his hair was kinda funny it was all uneven like he cut it in a hurry some locks hung low on his face while other keep tight to his head. He was rather boney but I could tell he was strong. I really loved his clothes. He wore a black and charcoal striped long-sleeve shirt and all black pants. I'm guessing we have the same taste.

"I love your shoes" I gasped. I hadn't really looked too far down to notice them. They went up just above his knee and they had three steel buckles on them and were clawed so it kinda looked like a sharp hoof.

"Thanks" Nny replied. I could easily tell he wasn't use to a lot of interaction.

"What's" I heard Nny start" what's the name of the club? "He asked. I got an idea just then. I stood up and waked in front of him.

"You'll know when we get their" I said pulling Nny by his slender arm.

"We?" he asked. I nodded and started to walk out the door.

**Ohhhh I think it's getting serious :p idk maybe**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! Well umm…. Idk enjoy! **

**Special thx to Suicide Toaster =3 (btw love the name) and xxxCARxCRASHxHEARTxxx (thanks :3 )**

**HERE WE GO!**

Nny was slightly worried as Shadow pulled him out the door. He was sure she would go the wrong way and see one of his many blood stained walls. But he was surprised as she strode past the darkened doors and up the slick stairs without question. As they reached the door Shadow let go of Nny's Arm and pulled open the rusty weathered door with both her hands. Once opened Shadow jumped gracefully off the high step and twisted like a ballerina toward Nny.

"So are ya ready to go?" Shadow chirped clearly excited. Nny just shrugged. This was so unusual for him. He squirmed inside and out at the change. Shadow focused on Nny face and poster. She stood up straight and walked over to Nny.

"Hey Nny" Shadow whispered to him. Nny's head snapped up from looking at the broken ground and he stared at her with tired dark gray eyes. Shadow got closer to him the only thing separating them was the one steep step. The DJ slowly put her hands on the homicidal maniacs' wrist and pulled slightly upward exposing his pale hands. Shadow intertwined her fingers with his and smiled.

"It's ok if you don't want to go" Shadow stated looking up at Johnny.

"Oh…ok" Johnny said, twitching a bit at the contact.

"Ok then I'll be back at one am" Shadow said, waving as she jogged down the sidewalk. Nny slunk back into the inky black shadows of his home without a word. Once inside he ran down the long flight of stairs to a slanted door. Entering the dark room, Nny flipped the light switch and quickly pulled out his die-airy. He started to write down everything that had happened in the last few hours until a sinister Voice entered his head.

"This is not like you Johnny, you would never let a person let alone a female get close to you especially after that incident with Devi." Mr. EFF said. Nny's eyes which had been slanted opened wide at 's comment, spinning from where he sat on the floor Nny glared daggers at .

"Don't bring that up" Johnny said in a harsh whisper.

"For Once is right, Nny you have change and I'm missing the old Nny, the one who would kill anyone who got too close to him without a second though." Psycho Dough-boy said in distaste.

"Well maybe I killed him" Nny spat back.

"And maybe she's different from everyone else, ever thing of that? Hell! She could even be a mere figment of my deep psyche showing me a life I'm missing right now because of you bastards! Or she could be showing me how useless you two are! Getting close Hah! If that's the case I should kill you two for getting too close to me! Nny screamed, and without a further though he stormed out of the dark room and ran upstairs to his houses main level. Johnny let himself slouch to the ground when he made it to the highest level.

Jumping back up he paced the scratched wooden floors as he thought.

_Ugh, why is this so difficult? I guess I do have to agree slightly with Psycho-doughboy it isn't like me to become so open to a random person. Let alone take them back to my house without killing them! I really don't sound like me, though with it being a supposedly beautiful night tonight…I won't be under the stars alone._ Nny's thoughts had lead him to his window. As he gazed out the wood covered window he wondered if something was wrong with him.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Cool. I do think I did better on this chapter of getting the feel of Johnny . And I am so sorry I haven't updated in over a week . But I swear the next chapter will be longer and will come quickly =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey whats up? I got this story in for the forth of july and for you guys :D **

**Special thanks to : Suicide Toaster and Kawaii miku 13**

**Thxs :D**

**-Z?-**

**Warning: slight raping ness but not a lot :o**

**Shadow's P.O.V**

**O**ne o'clock came much too fast for me. I looked at the massive crowd of swaying bodies and taped my foot in the rhythm of the bass. I wasn't too antsy about leaving but it would take me a while to get back to Nny's house. A small hinge of dread filled my stomach. I would have to his the dark. Shaking my head I glanced at the clock.

1:05

I gaped at how fast those five minutes were but relaxed as I felt the bass fade. Pulling at the microphone in front of me I stared to yell.

"Who's having a good time?" I questioned. Nothing but silence answered me.

"Ok, who's having a kick ass time?" I asked. Cheers, whistles and screams gave me my answer.

"Well I hate to break this to ya but I gotta go, so ya'll should know what that mean, it's time to shut down for the day" I spoke shrugging at the aww's and the few drunken people crying.

"Yeah well most of ya'll need to go home anyway" I laughed. I waved at the crowd from my high podium as I picked up my bag. As I started to walk down the neon paint covered steps I flicked a switch with my shoe and another high energy song played. The crowd began to dance again giving me a few minutes to take my leave.

As I stepped out of the club I quickly started to jog down the sidewalk. Looking from side to side I saw the familier shops , so I knew I was going the right way. I sped up as I past an alley. About 8 block from Nny's house I reached into my pocket to pull out a can of pepper spray, before I could grab it I felt a heavy blow on my back. I fell forward onto my knees scraping them. I quickly turned over so I sat up straight. A string of curses left my mouth as I saw my attacker.

"Vic" I stated. He smiled a crude smile as he crouched to the ground next to me.

"Hey Shadow, looking good as always" he smirked looking me up and down.

"What do you want" I asked simply, slowly grabbing a large rock behind me.

"Nothing really, and I suggest you put that rock down before you hurt yourself" he chuckled. I glared hard at him and stood up, but not only did he push me back down he straddled my hips and literly tore off my short. He held my wrist with one of his tan hands and worked the other onto my neck and squeezed down hard. Panicking I reared back with my knees to my chest kicked him. His back hit the concrete and I tore off to Nny's house. I looked behind me and saw him in the same spot I left him, holding his chest where I kicked him.

**Nny's P.O.V**

I had been pacing on the second floor when I heard violent knocking on my door. _Is Shadow back? _I thought as I walked up stairs. I quickened my pace to the door when I heard sobbing. Running to the Door I opened it see shadow with tears streaming from her eyes. She ran in and hung onto my waist with crushing force. I managed to somehow pick her up and carried her back down stairs to the sleeping room but not before double locking the beaten door.

Sitting down on the middle black bed she brought her knees to her chest and continued to cry. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and said nothing. I let her cry as much as she needed and still said nothing. When she started to shake I pulled the covers around both of us . I slowly started to stroke her hair. It has only been a day and I feel like I've known Shadow for years.

When her grip slacked I pulled at her arms from around me, she didn't retract them she just let her scratched arms fall.

"Shadow" I whispered" what happened"? She had to have seen the question coming , but started to cry again. She opened and closed her mouth trying to tell me. Shadow let her knees fall and pointed to her hip. Dark scratch marks covered both her hips and she only had her shirt and shoes still on. She then pointed to her neck which was bruising a pale blue color. Shadow was shaking again ,I encorged her to go lay down. She nodded and dove under the covers, wraping them around her self as I stood up.

I was going upstairs to find one of my many knives when I heared her whimper. I looked back at her and she had curled into a fetal position.

"D-d-don't l-leave-e p-please" she stammered. I walked back to her and once again petted her soft black hair.

"Okay" I whispered to the shaken DJ. I stayed with her until she closed her bright red eyes.

"i-I kicked h-im" Shadow spoke suddenly. Making me stare intently at her.

"your attacker?" I asked.'

"y-yes I kicked him… Shadow murmured as she fell asleep.

I stared wide-eyed at her. I now knew who this attacker was and how to find him. I slowly stood making sure she was sleep . before running down stairs in search of my best knife.

**=============================== Shadow…..=================**

**Oooooh awesome :3 and yes I know who the attacker is . I made this for ya'll to add to the 4rth of july :3 , but just in case some of you don't live in America then Happy Birthday :x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I've come to the decision that instead of rewriting the story I'll just make the chapters more awesome. :3. So there ya go .**

**Thx too: Suicide Toaster , The Girl Who Questions Sleep and Chemical Crow**

**Bc-**

Silence was everywhere as Nny exited his withered home. He walked silently carrying a small string black backpack which held rope a butcher knife a cloth and a bottle of ammonia. He headed back in the direction Shadow had told him she had come from. Keeping his eyes forward he let his mind wonder on how he was going to torcher this person.

"_I still have that device I killed Edgar with, wait did I clean that? I did take his blood. That won't work I won't enough patience to strap him to it, I'll have his guts strewn on the ground before I do anything else. But I'll still have to ask shadow if it's the right person. Either way I can still kill him._"

As Johnny though more and more of the man who touched _his _friend, his thoughts on his death became more and more violent to the point where he craved to have the offenders thickened blood pool at his feet, to have his knife plunged into the dying corpse, to hear the pained screams of mercy.

Even through his thoughts Nny knew he first would have to find Shadow's attacker. He stopped at a street corner and went over the list of descriptions shadow gave him. "_Let's see one it's a guy second he has brown eyes he should have a-"_Nny stopped his train of thought when he felt something. Like the felling you get before something bad happens or the fear of a crowd during a risky performance.

Nny turned just in time to see a scraped and bloody fist aimed toward his face. Side stepping he dodged the weak attack, and brought his thin elbow to hit the man in his neck. The clearly unprepared man fell to the ground hitting the concrete sidewalk with his head rendering him unconscious. Johnny who was now examining the figure once again ran over the list in his head. "_Nope it's not him, probably some drunken idiot ._And with that though he stepped over the drunk and carried on his way.

Reaching another intersection Nny quickly crossed and stopped. Starring at a group of about 6 people who were thankfully standing outside of a brightly lit shop Nny kept to the shadows studying each one until he dubbed them clear. Felling slightly frustrated the homicidal maniac hurriedly past the small group, but stopped when one of them called out to him.

" So it is true, freaks really do come out after dark" one of the men exclaimed. He was followed with laughter from the rest of the group. Johnny just sighed making a mental note to hit this place next week, but as he slowly started walking off when another voice floated through the tension soaked air.

"Hey now guys, that's no way to treat anybody". The disembodied voice slurred. Nny turned toward the voice and started walking to it. The owner of said voice was partly outside the shop and was now in conversation with one of the group members. Nny studied him. He had brown eyes and dark blond hair in an unkempt style, his skin was approximately dark tan (it was hard to tell by the light) and his navy blue button shirt was half way open to expose a large bruise.

"Match_…"_ Nny whispered out under his breath. The supposed match looked at Nny and grinned halfheartedly as Johnny walked over to him, ignoring the idiotic calls from the wasted group. Standing roughly 12 inches from the suspect Johnny looked him dead in the eye, sending a chill down the others back. "Do you know Shadow?" Nny questioned in an experienced deadly whisper. The receiver of the question who was to moronic to understand the complete danger he was in simply answered "Well duh she's my sister.

**X`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`x`**

**Oh snap :O once again sorry for the late updates -_-"**

**And good news, I re-edited chapter all of my chapters, sorry still if there are any mistakes **

**Later :3**

**Zira**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :3 I seem to say that a lot :p oh well. **

**Thx 2 : chemical Crow , The Girl Who Questioned Sleep**

**Here we go !**

**Wweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-**

At those few words time seemed to stop for Nny. " _He tried to rape his sister_?" he though. Anything like that or even close to that was never heard of. Nny stopped thinking aside from the small thought of, "_He hurt Shadow, his death is emanate."_

Then once again Johnny heard the voice, the same one he was going to drown in its owners blood say,

" Hey do you know where I can find her, we have some- unfinished business" he said grinning slightly.

"Yes actually I do, just follow me" Nny said in a monotone whisper as he started to walk away. He casted a sideways glance at the soon-to-be-dead man, jogging to catch up with him.

"Vic" The man said ,who was now at the same pace as Johnny. Nny simply nodded and continued walking.

"So where is she?" Vic asked eyeing the skeletal man in front of him.

"My house" the homicidal maniac replied.

"Nice" Vic unconsciously said aloud. That caused Nny to turn and look at him with disapproving eyes. Vic now noticing Johnny's look Stuttered and said "it's good to know that she's safe." Disgusted at what the man was saying Johnny continued walking. As they came to the last intersection Johnny eyed the Alley not so far away. Quickening his pace he stopped just a few feet inside the ally.

"Are you sure that your house is this way?" Vic asked wearily, unsure of the man in front of him.

"Well is it _my _house so I should know the relative location that it exists in." Nny said with distaste, as he continued to walk into the ink black shadows of the ally.

"Whatever" muttered Vic as he followed the homicidal maniac into the shadows. Stopping about three yard in the darkness Vic no longer heard footsteps.

"Hey ,dude where are you?" He asked fear seeping into his voice. When he received no answer he came to a brief conclusion." He probably was lying about Shadow, whatever, I'll still find her". He Grinned and started to walked back out the ally when a pale arm secured around his throat. As the dark blonde tried to pry the arm away another hand with a rag the smelled strongly was placed around his nose. Vic tried his best to hold his breath but inhaled the chemical once his lung burned for oxygen as he continued struggled. Darkness ensued and he slumped to the ground.

The homicidal manic retrieved his cloth, and then proceeded to tie the man's hands together as well as his ankles and bounded his forearms and legs together. Dusting of his hands Johnny reached and pulled at a loop of rope around his prey's torso and pulled him out through the ally just in front of his house.

Hurrying across the dim lilted street Johnny continued to drag the man into his dark home. Once inside the main room he pushed his pray against the wall hoping to give him a concussion then proceeded to nail the ropes holding the man to the wall behind him.

"_Almost done, one more step"_ Johnny thought. He walked quickly out the room and down two flights of steep damp stairs to the room where Shadow was supposedly sleeping. Gently opening the door Nny wasn't surprised site the sight of Shadow up and looking a bit paranoid. The black sheets of the bed were wrapped securely around herself so that only her face was visible.

Shadow's crimson eyes glared at the door as it opened but softened when Nny stepped through.

"Hi" Shadow whispered, but Nny heard it all the same.

"Hello, "he returned" Shadow if you wouldn't mind, would you accompany me up to the main level?" Johnny asked as he walk over to the DJ and extended a pale hand to her.

"Sure" She smiled a bit as she took the homicidal maniac's hand and stood.

"Wait" Shadow abruptly stop and dropped the sheet from her shoulder, once in her hand she wrapped the top of the satin sheets around her waist. She nodded and they were both on their way up the stairs. Once the pair arrived at the house level Shadow froze.

"It's him".

**Shadow's p.o.v**

An animalistic growl left my lips as I stared at the man pinned to the wall.

"Well" Johnny started" It looks like I got the right guy". I looked at Nny questionable and was highly surprised to see him Grinning. It was an unnerving look; his grin rivaled a Cheshire cat not to mention he completely looked excited. I glared back at my attacker, and in that moment he stirred. I jumped a bit from his sudden movement, and another growl left my lips.

Vic stirred and my poster tensed to the point that it ached. Johnny still with the oversized grin on his face stood over the man pinned to the wall. He delicately lifted his boot to swiftly kicked Vic in his chest, he coughed violently at the impact and doubled over in pain. I amazed myself when I didn't flinch. I looked up at Nny ,I wish I hadn't. He grip two sword with dark handles, the blades curved with small ,with what look like thorns designed in the blade. His voice ran a chile down my spine as he spoke again.

"Well now that we're all here, lets get started" Nny growled out. His Grin seemingly reache up to his ears.

**Ok you can hate me -_-" . this took way too long to update. I meant to have it up 2 weeks ago but I got caught up in a lot of things Sorry. OK so I think I'll wrap up this story in the next chapter. I'm back in school so it'll be a while before my next story. Asta loago (learning Spanish -_-")**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok ok I know…. _ _ _

**Special thx to: **

**Everyone who read my story and put up with me taking forever! I will make it up to you!**

**Shadows P.o.v**

I was not here. I was not here at all. I was not watching my step-brother being dragged down the same steep steps I just rose from. I was not hearing him curse franticly as he tried to escape. I was not watching the man I barely knew drag my step-brother into a room I've never seen before. I was not staring blankly at Johnny as he leaned heavily on Vic's chest causing him to gasp for oxygen. I was not standing and doing nothing as this scene unfolded. I simply was not.

Well that's what I kept saying to myself.

It was impossible to think clearly in this situation. But, it was impossible to not think in this situation as well. Let's take things slow shall we? Well first I'm standing in a room with my rapist step brother and a serial killer. Second I'm sure the serial killer is going to….well kill him. Between the curses of my brother and the taunts from Johnny I hear a sound… a sad sound, something like the wail from a little girl. As I studied this new sound I found myself sinking steadily to the ground. Strange I never felt my knees go weak.

I felt surprised, when I saw my step- brother and Johnny looking at me. I coughed then, realizing how raw my throat was. The childish like wail returned and was louder in my ears then before. Was it I who was making such a noise... I felt everything then. How I inhaled sharply every time I finished a chorus of cries, how my eyes burned with warm tears, and how I was violently shivering from a mix of fear and cold.

With tear clouding my vision I only saw a dark shape move toward me. I did my best to stop crying, which rewarded me with a constant cycle of hiccups and gasp of air. I pulled the hem of my makeshift skirt to my face wiping my eyes before burying my face in it. Without looking up I already knew who it was in front of me.

**Johnny's P.O.V**

She seemed too different. It was impossible that this was the same person I meet only a day ago. Of course everything and nothing can change in a day. How I don't feel the need to simply drive a stake through her head is beyond me. How I don't just kill her Bastard of a step-brother and use his blood for my wall is something I can't figure out. Now how I'm just sitting crossed legged in front of her pleading for her not to cry is something I will never know. It didn't matter that I couldn't see her face the constant jerk of her bare shoulders told me everything. I studied her face as she lifted her head out of her hands. I did my best to figure out what she was feeling. She couldn't actually have any emotions beside hate for her brother... could she? She kept her crimson eyes down while rubbing them. I knew it wasn't because of irritation reason… it was because she didn't want to look at me.

Had I scared her that much? Could she not see the good I was doing? If I kill him now it would just be that much easier to get him out of her head! He wouldn't be missed. But Shadow… she was something everyone would miss. She is someone that could liven up a graveyard, which I might add could be a party all by itself but she could add a spark to it. And I would hate to destroy that spark.

I was suddenly glad Shadow was looking down. I rose to my knees and gave her what seemed to be an awkward hug before swiftly grabbing her damp face in my hand and pushing backwards. I was careful not to use too much force, because then I would have a mess. Her posture shook before relaxing and I removed my hand cautiously. Her cherry eyes were closed and she had a feather light breath. As Shadows body began to fall I caught her and laid her softly onto the ground.

With one obstacle out the way I was able to move onto my next.

**Norm. Pov-**

"W-w-what did you do to her?" Vic screamed in horror. He had watched helplessly as the homicidal maniac rendered his step-sister unconscious. Hearing the distraught cry Nny stood from his crouched position before the fragile DJ, and turned with a menacing grin plastered on his face.

"Well isn't it obvious," Nny crooned "I took her away from you". Nny had now lost all of his ties to mercy, or any other emotion besides the drive to kill. Vic looked up at Johnny, doing his best not to show fear but ultimately failing. With a quick stride over to his victim Nny dragged him to the nearby wall, pulling him up to a standing position. Without another thought Johnny pulled out two identical black hilted daggers and hurled them into the vile person in from of him. They hit their marks perfectly. The one Nny had thrown from his right impaled Vic in his right lower side, while the one he threw from his left struck him right above his hip on the left.

Vic had not been prepared for this. He had expected the man to simply beat him up quite frankly .But now as his new wounds seeped crimson liquid into his cloths an onto the floor. While his nerves were on fire with the shock of pain he came to a quick and accurate statement.

"I'm gonna die" Vic gasp. His thoughts had brought his head low but he raised it in order to see the one applauding. Nny was currently sitting crossed legged on an old create. He had heard the whisper and found it marvelous that there would not be a single minute filled with pointless noise. Again he continued to clap in both a mocking and frightening manner.

Seeing as his victim had no other thoughts besides that of his upcoming death, Johnny decided to question him about the last thing he did while he was still part of the living.

"Why?" Johnny asked. It was a simple statement that held a very heavy question with only one possible answer. Vic was well aware of this too. Aware of the question, of the meaning and _well _aware that he was to answer. That only left a slight problem. He didn't know _why _he did it. Well he did but he knew his answer probably won't come close enough to save him now. In fact he doubted anything could save him right now.

As if hearing his thoughts Johnny gave a short sigh before answering his own question.

" You did because you thought that you could, you figured you could get away with by some method of escape after the damage was done, all the while silently bragging to yourself . It would then lead to you thinking that you could get away with everything which in short would hasten your demise." Johnny ranted without missing a beat.

It was down to a science for him anyway. He had killed a myriad of people way worse than Vic so his definition of why people like him was a second nature guess.

"Well I really guess there's nothing else, "Johnny started "I know your reasons for your mindless behavior and now you know your fate so, I saw we get this over with."

It was set in stone what would happen then, with Vic held fast to the wall and Johnny remembering a heart transplant video had seen recently….

With his job now finished Johnny had nothing left to do. He stared at the profusely bleeding corpse with slight sadness.

"I hope you know I didn't kill her" Nny mumbled" I gave her slight head trauma, which should give her amnesia from the past two days... so it's like it never happened. I'm lucky it was still late night cause I dropped her back at her rave/club/dance…thing." Nny pondered the name for a bit. Blood-boat, blood-beat? No no It was … Bloody-bass…weird

Jumping up from his slack position near the corpse and vowing to return later to clean up the mess. He trotted up the two creaking flights of stairs to one of his favorite positions by the window. He thought of returning to the dance place just to make sure she was alright, but thought against it. Besides he had a bar to hit next week and he was pretty sure that would be a lot of fun.

**Done! Done! IM DONE! THESE PANCAKES ARE DONE AND SO IS …..um I don't know.**

**So if you don't already know I'm finally finished with this story that took way too long to write/finish**

**Im so so so so so so so so sorry for the delay and I hope I can make it up to you.**

**Besides my B-days tomorrow and imma party all day XD… Bye – bye :3**


End file.
